Chance
"Sometimes, the best thing to do is just follow your heart, or your gut." Michael Cunningham had spent several years as a GI Joe greenshirt before showing the stuff needed to join this elite organization. His hard work paid off though as he was given the codename CHANCE, specializing in infantry and Demolitions particularily. Incredibly calm under fire and difficult to enrage, this Canadian-american is a friendly face around the PIT, and considered a danger to those opposing him on the field. Like all GI Joes, is trained in rifles, pistols and hand-to-hand combat, with years of combat experience under his belt. He is Proud to serve America as fifth-generation military. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Michael Cunningham comes from a proud multi-generational military family. He's had at least five generations of soldier or warrior on both his Canadian and American sides. Though born in the states, his parents divorced when he was six and he spent one year in Montreal, Canada with his father, the next in Lexington, Kentucky with his mother. He has three sisters, two of whom are older and one younger and quite the extensive family, including a six year old niece now in Kentucky that he absolutely adores more than anything in the world and between missions in the military, helps babysit quite frequently. His Canadian sister's more of a half sister - his mom remarried and then had her. After high school at seventeen he got his parents' consent to join the Armed forces in America, and after boot camp served two tours of duty in Afghanistan, with peacekeeping missions in Palestine. Upon return, he had built up enough leave time to take a year off, in which he spent with his Niece and ailing Grandfather, also known as Michael Cunningham, a world war 2 Vet, and unbeknownst to this Michael, a member of General Colton's Adventure Team. MUX History: When Cunningham was picked for Greenshirt service, the man was quite delighted and honored indeed, and had been working the past three years through the rigorous training and tests one goes through to become a full fledged Joe, intending to be the first of his family to make it into that elite fighting force. Or so he thinks. His impulsive nature, while not causing him to say, dive headfirst into a firefight, has caused him some setbacks on occasion. They are more impulsive drives to protect OTHERS (such as body-checking a grenade out of a helicopter in flight). During the new Pit evacuation at the end of 2010, Greenshirt 910 assisted Lady Jaye in moving the wounded and non-essential personnel out of the base. He was picked up, and en route to the USS Flagg, his chopper was attacked by a group of Neo-Vipers who leaped aboard from a Cobra Rattler. Greenshirt 910 lead the attack against the Vipers after Lady Jaye was shot, and drove one of them bodily out of the chopper after a grenade was thrown, catching himself on the skids at the last moment while the grenade went off safely below the copter, shredding the Viper as he plunged into the Gulf below. During an attack by Scourge on the USS Flagg, Greenshirt 910 was injured again by a near-miss of Scourge's lasers, and was subsequently dumped by Scourge into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. Again the near-unkillable Greenshirt survived, although this time with major second and third degree burns across much of his body. Still recovering from his burns, 910 had only a small support role in the attacks against the Decepticon installations causing the worldwide Great Flood of 2011. In April of 2012 Greenshirt 910 was transferred with Hawk to United States Africa Command and promoted to a member of Steel Brigade. When Hawk returned to the US, the newly-codenamed Steel-Brigadier 910 was assigned to Pit security. Later, however, 910 participated in an undercover mission to Trucial Abysmia, during which he managed to inadvertently shake hands with Cobra Commander while disguised as a tourist. Steel-Brigadier 910 is going to have another niece or nephew to spoil soon. On June 5 of 2013, Slaughter encountered Lifeline on the training field at Offutt AFB, dressed him down, and told him he needed to put on some muscle mass, PRONTO -- something that Lifeline has problems doing, as he's naturally a skinny guy even when he's fit. Mike/910 and Hondo MacLean overheard the encounter, and both men offered to assist the doctor with weight training and muscle gain. Finally, after the three years of training and hard work, he is to graduate, and taking up quite a legacy of a codename - Chance, his grandfather's codename in World War II. In early 2010, Greenshirt 910 shot by Zartan during a G.I. Joe invasion of the Cobra Consulate in New York City. On June 20-21 of 2013, rivers around Calgary, Alberta crested at dangerously high stages, and flooding became an immediate concern for the community. Rescue crews from Canada as well as GI Joe rescue personnel Evac, Lifeline, Dr. Michele Miller, and Chance went in to assist and pull victims from the flood waters. Jul 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! In late July 2013, the G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner Quintesson, but then disappeared. Angel found Wiretap and Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. On Labor Day, Chance took part in destroying the LA Quintesson Spiral from within. Unfortunately he was lost when others escaped. He was eventually found, and later reunited with his grandfather, the Air Adventurer. In November Chance later took the Air Adventurer to France to reminisce about his experiences in World War II. In October of 2014, Chance helped provide support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. OOC Notes ]] Lifeline has been known to jokingly refer to Chance as 'Pinkie Pie', due to his enjoyment of the MLP: Friendship Is Magic show. This is not an official moniker. Logs/Posts 2011 Nov 06 - Decepticons attack USS FLAGG ::*Typed report* TO: Joes FROM:SGT Cunningham, Greenshirt 910 :At approximately 17:23 local time, Mister Witwicky, who was on board as liaison to the Autobots for this mission, spotted a bogey fast approaching just as our own radar and spotters did. Before we could do much else than raise the alert, the Decepticon - identified as Scourge - attacked the FLAGG. I ordered Mr. Witwicky to the nearest hatch and to safety while I worked to keep Scourge in one place while Cutter and others brought around the big guns. It was partially successful - he attacked me and dropped me in the ocean, but we got a few good hits on it and forced it to flee. Due to my injuries I am uncertain of the amount of damage he did though - I blacked out during my rescue, but I'm sure others will fill you in on it. Sgt Cunningham signing off. *For the higher joes, attached is a medical report for 910, now in the ICU of the Flagg.* 2012 Jun 04 - AAR: Decepticon activity in Germany I was on a weekend leave in the mountains of Germany (We're stationed in Berlin) and while skiing, I caught sight of two unidentified aircraft. Moving towards the lodge, they turned as they seemed to have spotted me. Seems it was a pair of Decepticons. Not wanting to turn my back on them, or giving them the pleasure of seeing me run, I casually watched them as I backed away. They seemed to be looking for a target, but fortunately they also didnt seem to like each other, and I managed to get them fighting each other instead. Eventually they got tired and flew off... no damage was done, save the slope had to be re-finished by those snow-combing thingies they use. Steel Brigadier 910 out. July 1 - "7-1-2012" Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. November 23 - "Too Many Moving Parts" Clutch talks engines with 910 in the motorpool. November 24 - "The Monza Coupe" 910 asks Clutch for help with his car. 2013 * January 28 - "Sparring Partners" - 910 and Clutch spar at the Pit. Mar 05 - *encrypted* *encrypted with various codes, etc. Limited to those who would ICly know that he is on an incognito mission in Trucial Abysmia, along with several other Joes mostly to ensure he doesnt screw up too badly. But he was 'on his own' more or less* Reports confirm that the Kingsnake is definitely in this country and has to do with the regime change. He's not exactly hiding at all. The former rulers have three days to leave the country. Former king seems very repentant, honestly, of his past mistakes. I recommend we keep an eye on them to make sure that the new 'king' doesn't try to finish them off entirely. They're going to be heading to London if all goes well. *Attached are several digital camera images of a 'royal motorcade' with the new king, as well as the very familiar Cobra Commander, and a close up picture of 910 himself shaking hands, wearing an awkward smile, with Cobra Commander there as the motorcade had stopped. * PS - I was pretty much made to shake his hand at gunpoint, just a fyi. March 31 - "Easter Baskets" Barbecue brings Easter baskets for the Joes Apr 02 - New Transformer Arrival :On friday an Unidentified Flying Object was detected over the Rockies. My unit and I were in the area so we responded to it and came across a Transformer who had bailed out - apparently her shuttle blew up mid-atmosphere. Fortunately it was another Autobot, and so we guided her to Autobot Base and I took the liberty of briefing her on some earth customs so she doesn't cause any problems. Apparently they don't do that. No wonder there's so much confusion. She got there without incident and then I returned to base. 02 April - "Easter cookies" The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future Apr 17 - Addendum to my report :It seems my iPad ate one part of my report, apologies. The Transformer's name is Nitro, and appears to be... female. Apr 18 - Spike Witwicky and son The other day I was in Seattle on some business, when I noticed a young man skateboarding suddenly disappear. Turns out he fell into an open manhole. Some -expletive deleted- stole the manhole cover. I climbed down to get him out, he was okay thankfully but had to be taken to the hospital. Turns out it was Daniel Witwicky. Name ring a bell? Spike Witwicky's son. At first he begged me not to tell his father, but duty and his injury forced my hand. he seemed convinced that his dad would blame HIM for what happened, almost fearful. I know it's not really our business, but maybe we should get someone uh, local to look into their family situation? Maybe I'm just overcautious but a kid shouldn't be THAT afraid of his dad. Apr 23 - Decepticon Incident: E-DropPoint :((Just so those of you are aware, the reason 910 was not rescuing Anwar was he and some other troops were assigned to a small airbase, prepared in case an emergency landing was needed back in the States. I wasnt able to play last night in the scene, not enough time and other stuff) >*voice only, slightly strained*< This is Steel Brigadier Nine-Ten, who was overseeing the Emergency Drop point for the rescue. About halfway through the rescue - I was listening to the radio, although I had not glanced at my watch recently at the time - I was attacked by a Decepticon, identity unknown. I'll start looking through records. It was this... bird... thing. He got me from behind and pinned me, demanding information on what we were 'building' there. I managed to toss him off, and then I ... well, I threw myself at him, before he could use his energy weapons on me. IT worked - he couldnt get a bead on me, and my cry alerted the other Brigadiers who came to help. UnFORTUNATELY he was still able to fly, otherwise we'd have some nice iron-rich turkey right now to inspect. He took off with me still on him, so I let go before we got too high off the ground. In the landing I injured my leg - I'm en route with a crew to be transferred to the Pit, it doesn't seem broken though. The Decepticon also took off after that when the others showed up. My thanks to my fellow Brigs for being more alert than I was for once. SB-910 Out. Jun 08 - Decepticon Attack on Training Grounds :Earlier today, the Decepticon identified as Buzzsaw attacked a squad of greenshirts undergoing demolitions training at an off-site secure location. One jeep was lost to the Decepticons' initial attack, and Greenshirts 34 'Waffles', 62 'Smooth Talk' and 145 'Rocksteady' all suffered minor to moderate injuries from the blast, while 910 was allegedly pinned down and interrogated-slash-injured by the Decepticon before backup could arrive from the nearby military base. Transfers to Joe PIT is in progress. All Greenshirts were reported in stable condition. Jul 21 - Operation: Saving Ace Nightingale and Lifeline perform abdominal surgery on Ace to complete the procedures on the pilot's intestinal injuries, and to document them for the top brass. Afterwards, Chance makes an appearance, and something completely unexpected happens! What would that be? Read Operation: Saving Ace to find out! Jun 20 - Calgary Floods Rescue Chance and a team of GI Joe rescue personnel head to Calgary, Alberta to assist local authorities with a severe flooding event. Aug 24 - AAR: Attack on the PIT During the Quintessons' attack on the PIT, myself and others were stationed below in the headquarters as backup and home defense. I was preparing to deploy myself though when I received a radio call from Doctor Miller saying that there was someone in the medical bay. I responded quickly, with Raven not far behind. We tracked him down pretty fast - he went right for the worse of us, the ICU. The mother' was fast and hit hard, able to handle myself. In the process, Ace, Doctor Miller, Raven and I were all badly wounded when the combination of his attacks overwhelmed us unfortunately. Near the end of the battle, one of my grenades went off as well, further damaging the ICU and us unfortunately *heavy, pained sigh* He fled finally, but I think we're still looking for him. While waiting for Evac to arrive I then noticed something on the ceiling, on the smoke detector. When Evac got there I had them clear the rooms immediately. There wasnt enough time to get anyone else, I suited up myself after first aid treatment and carefully brought the entire thing down. Evac assisted me, and fortunately while it was a rather deadly plasma bomb, it also was simple and easy to disengage. ... Unfortunately that hadn't been his first stop. We got hit in the med supplies and general supply area. I dont know what the final count is - Mockingbird could probably tell you - but at least the medical department is safe. One of the others disposed of the bomb safely, so there's no further danger. I think Law and Order are doing bomb sweeps now. With permission, I will sign off for medical treatment myself. Sep 03 - AR from Waffles: Los Angeles :*This is from the NPC greenshirt, Waffles. Ask Lifeline to find out why he's called that.* "Apologies for the briefest of reports sir, but it's busy down here and there's still a lot of work to do. The plan went off with... I can't say without a hitch, but the demolitions team was successful. The spire fell in a controlled matter into the Bay, away from the main part of the city. There's still casualties, and a lot of damage, especially to the roadways, but its not as bad as if it collapsed the other way into the majority of the city. >*a sigh* Unfortunately, only two of the three members of the team made it out. From what the Cobra Crush Depth told me when they met us at the rendezvous point, he was with his Eel partner, Armada or something like that, and Chance had split up to get the explosives planted more quickly. It seems Chance had been ambushed by Allicons though and though the Cobras tried to help him out, they were unable to get to each other due to above-ground action causing a cave in. They last saw him running down another passageway called Corridor 159, with intent to meet them at the rendezvous point. Unfortunately... well, they didn't say if Chance gave a reason, but Chance didn't make it out. He may still be alive down there, LA police forces with scent dogs are already hunting for survivors, but there's still robots crawling all over so its not easy. Waffles out. >*beep* Nov 24 - NPC Greenshirt CO 190 Report At about 1600 hours yesterday at the Safehouse "Blues" in Chicago, several of the Dreadnok family was identified as being in the same establishment. Whether by chance or intentionally to spy on Angel as he met with Chance to talk on approval with Flint, we don't know. I decided to take this opportunity to attempt to capture Zartan, Zanya and Zandar in a raid using our local Greenshirt resources. After quietly removing civilians from the area (There weren't many to begin with, intentionally around the Safehouse) we attempted the raid as Chance disappeared into the back, but Angel would not depart himself. During the altercation three Greenshirts were wounded, but unfortunately the Dreadnoks and an unidentified comrade managed to escape through various means. Only Angel, Ironically was captured, despite a promise by Flint to not arrest him. However, Chance has relayed to me the idea that Angel uses this as an opportunity to 'disappear' off the radar, either using reports that he was executed, moved to Guatamato or simply a prisoner of GI Joe, which may focus their attention elsewhere if they don't give up entirely on rescuing him. Additionally, that Decepticon-Cobra showed up again attempting to interfere. Our pilot in the sky managed to keep her more or less busy. She's a rather poor shot. WE thought they had a Night Raven at first but then she transformed and showed her true nature. Greenshirt CO at Safehouse 'Blues' out. PS, we'll have to get another safehouse. Dec 01 - Assault incident at O'hare Airport While preparing to board to return to the PIT for thanksgiving, I was assaulted by an unidentified Cobra Agent posing as an FBI agent attempting to arrest *cough * a 'terrorist'. He attempted to demand TSA agents and armed security guards NOT assist. I saw him briefly with Angel before the bit Raid at the safehouse, and tried to continue acting innocent and friendly. He offered to shake my hand, then attempted a hold on me. I managed to break free though as there was no way I was leaving in his care. The TSA agents didn't seem too convinced either, and blows were exchanged. Finally the REAL cops showed up - I managed to hit a panic button on my phone - at that point he tried to pull a 'whoops, my bad, I gotta go." and tried to just leave. The guy knows NOTHING About FBI or terrorist procedures, seriously. I told him that wasn't going to fly, and he came along quietly. Sadly apparently they couldn't identify him as any sort of agent, not on record so let him go on some minor charges that he probably wont be showing up for court for, as well as myself once they saw my ID and other things. I'm back at the PIT now and resting up. Sorry I missed thanksgiving with you guys though! 2014 *January 3: "Take A Chance" - Snake-Eyes returns and gets right to work with testing the Joes in combat. *January 4 - A Chance Meeting - Scarlett goes for a walk, and meets an old comrade, who has come up in the world. Jan 06 - Emergency Storm Relief :Flint has been so generous as to put me in charge of rousing up volunteers to help with emergency storm relief in the US here. Some areas are pretty hard hit, while others just need food or fuel drops. Pilots, ground crews to help dig people out... We're going all out force in this state of emergency, even taking out the tanks in some parts cause they're the only things that can get through. We'll be running missions all this month likely until things are under control. See me if you want to volunteer and to get kitted out for the cold weather, and the doctors too for any special instruction son this cold weather. WE don't want to lose anyone right? "Yo Joe!" Jan 23 - AAR: NYC Apprehension Report submitter: Greenshirt 110 'Waffles': :Two days ago, GI Joe Chance and several greenshirts were sent to NYC to attempt to apprehend INTERROGATOR, who had been seen on several occasions. Unfortunately, while we did attempt a passive takedown at first, he was having none of it. The street was clear, and so no civillians were injured during the fight, but the Cobra operative had backup that was not on file, and Chance was seriously injured, while others took moderate to light injuries. He escaped, but not without injury himself, and we were at NYC hospital until Flint with a Tomahawk showed up to transport us back to the PIT. :Chance is currently in the care of Lifeline. Players Steel-Brigadier 910 is played by the same player as the original Greenshirt 910. Gallery greenshirt-Inf.jpg|Greenshirt 910 References * YoJoe.com * STEEL BRIGADE (v3B) @ YoJoe.com Category:Characters Category:EOD Category:GI Joe Category:DCs Category:GI Joe Infantry Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Pit security Category:US Army